Why are You Crying?
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Katie Bell is upset and get's enlight by someone she thought she would never see again. OliverKatie KOLIVER! One shot!


Why are You Crying?

"I hate you Marcus Flint!" Katie Bell screamed at the man sitting across from her. Resisting to draw her wand and hex is nose off, she ran out of the little café in Diagon alley. She found a bench and plopped herself on it. Sobbing she clutched her knees and cried harder.

"Oi Bell! How's my favorite chaser doing?" A heavy Scottish accent said behind her. She lifted her head. No one had called her by just her last name since her 5th year at Hogwarts three years ago. And only one person ever did.

She turned her head to see her old quidditch captain Oliver Wood striding toward her with a smile on his face that could melt any girl's heart. She had not seen him since she was fifteen. His hair was still just as brown and just as shaggy, yet a little longer. He was just as tall, maybe even taller. He was more muscular, probably from playing for Puddlemore United.

"OLIVER!" she screamed with so much inthuseasim. It was so good to see a familiar face. She flung her arms around his neck. He twirled her around as if they had just won a quidditch match. He set her down to examine her. When he saw her tear stained face he frowned.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She looked away from him and sat back down. He followed.

"Please tell me Katie." He said trying to catch her eye. She sighed and looked into his big, gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes of his, eyes that she knew would turn firey red when she told him.

"Okay. You see my boyfriend and I were out to lunch in that little café over there. Well he decided he would insult some people. I told him to knock it off. And then he broke up with me," she choked out threw all her tears.

"Who was your boyfriend? Do I know him?" Concern flooded his voice. She had been afraid that he would ask that.

"Oh you know him very well." She said now avoiding eye contact.

"Well who is it?" He persisted.

"Marcus Flint." She muttered so quietly he couldn't hear her.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." _So polite,_ she thought.

"Marcus Flint." She said a little louder.

"FLINT?" He yelled. People turned their heads toward where Katie and Oliver were sitting. She had been right, his eyes had flames of anger in them.

"Not so loud." Katie told him.

"Why in the hell would you date Flint?" He hissed in a harsh whisper.

"Well." She was still trying to figure that out herself. "He was just so sweet when we worked together after Hogwarts. You know without the tension from quidditch, and all that Gryffondor verses Slytherin rubbish." Tears stung her cheeks like acid. She had been wrong, he was just the same old Flint, the slytherin quidditch captain who hated gryffondor. "Oh Oliver I am so stupid! He is never going to change." She put her head on his shoulder and cried into it. She felt his comforting arm around her.

"You're not stupid Katie. Don't every let anyone tell you that. Please don't cry. What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well he said he would say what he likes, and that he was sick of me. And was stupid to ever date a Gryffondor, and a bad q-quidditch player." She stuttered. Oliver froze at her last words.

"He called you a bad quidditch player?" He asked anger on every inch of his tense body. She just nodded. She looked away from him, she couldn't bear to see him like this. "OH NO, I TRAINED YOU TOO HARD AND TOO LONG FOR THIS!"

"Where is he?" He asked.

"What?" She didn't know why he would want to know.

"I asked where he is."

"Oh, um he's in the café still, I think." He stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked off to the café.

"OLIVER! OLIVER, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She called after him. He just raised his hand as if to say "You'll see."

Oliver walked into the café. He spotted Flint sitting at a table looking rather pleased with him self. He was exactly like Oliver remembered him, greasy black hair, long ugly nose to match the rest of his face. Just the little scum bag that Oliver thought he would never see again after he left his seventh year at Hogwarts. Oliver made his way over to his table.

"Wood, what a pleasant surprise." Flint said, sarcasm stung like a bee in his words.

"I heard that you called one of my chasers bad at quididtch." Wood said in an icy tone.

"She's not your chaser anymore Wood." Flint retorted.

"Once a team member, always a team member!" Wood spat.

"Whatever Wood, I just thought she should hear the truth. I don't know why she was on the team after you left, I thought you only kept her because you had a thing for her. And I thought the only reason Angelina kept her was because they were friends. Then again Potter never was all that sane." Wood couldn't take it anymore He was tired of Flint insulting his team. So, he punched him. Right in the nose. Flint fell over off his chair clutching his nose which was bleeding rather horribly. Oliver just strode back out and onto the bench next to a speechless Katie.

"Look Katie, don't listen to Flint. You never let him get to you before, so don't now. And just to let you know, I think you are one of the best, prettiest, smartest quidditch players I know."

"You know what I'll never forget?" When Katie didn't answer he went on. "When you stole Fred's bat and chased Flint around the whole entire pitch until you finally caught him and hit him with it because he had made Alicia cry." Wood smiled at the memory. Katie laughed slightly. "I've always loved your laugh."

"I got a weeks worth of detention from McGonagal for that." Katie said.

"Hey do you want to get coffee with me?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded. He took her hand and helped her up. They walked down the street together.

Two years later!

Oliver helped Katie into her chair. "Thank you kind sir." She said.

"You're welcome madam." He replied. The servers came and took their orders.

The band started to play. Katie looked at Oliver who had a small smirk on his face. It was their song.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked standing up and reaching his hand to her.

"Why yes." She replied taking it. When the song had ended and she was making her way back to the table Oliver stopped.

"What is it Oliver?"

"Katie, we have to talk,. Well I have to ask you a question."

"Yes?" She was scared that he was going to break up with her.

"Come here." He said. The waiters had stopped their work and were watching her as if they knew something that she didn't. She walked towards Oliver.

"Katie this isn't easy for me to do." _Oh no. _Her heart sped up, he can't, they were doing so well, what had she done wrong? He dropped to his knees. _What is he doing?_ She thought to herself. He pulled something out of his pocket, a small box. "Katie will you marry me?"

Katie's heart skipped a beat. She had her mouth to the floor. She had not expected this to happen.

She must have been standing there a long because Oliver looked around and said, "Umm, Katie?"

"YES! Yes I will!" His face lit up. He jumped up and kissed her. Then twirled her around. Her eyes glistened with tears of joy. When he set her down to look at her, he saw her tear stained face. He, like any male, panicked when his fiancé started crying.

"Katie, Katie what's wrong? What did I do?" She started to laugh.

"I'm just so happy Oliver!" His smile was dangerously close from running off his face.

"I love you Katie Anne Bell!"

"Soon I'll be Katie Anne Wood!" He kissed her again.

Okay people, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh. And please no flames! Helpful hints go a loooooooooong way! Tell me if you loved it, just okay, just plain sucked? Just remember for the last one give me a reason why and how to fix it!  Oh and if you have any idea's for a better title, because honestly I came up with this one because I could NOT think of anything else!


End file.
